


The Time Emma Swan "Accidentally" Eavesdropped

by supercorpshippery666



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Love Confessions, Oblivious, Oblivious Emma Swan, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpshippery666/pseuds/supercorpshippery666
Summary: Emma is practicing her teleportation when she accidentally teleports into Regina's house. She starts to listen in on a phone call that she is having with Kathryn. It's Regina talking about her feelings for a certain Savior.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	The Time Emma Swan "Accidentally" Eavesdropped

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot. Sorry for all mistakes. I suck at writing :(

"I don't know what to do Kathryn." Regina said. 

Emma froze as she realized exactly where she was. 

She had been trying to practice her teleporting when she opened her eyes and realized where she was. She was trying to teleport to the kitchen so that she could grab some chips, but for some reason she went all the way to Regina's house. 

Emma leaned her head a bit forward to see what Regina was doing. 

She saw Regina on the phone with someone so she leaned back and tried to think about what she should do. Regina told her that she wasn't allowed to practice her magic unsupervised anymore after her last incident, so she couldn't tell her the truth.

She could try to think of a reason as to why she was stopping by. Maybe she could say that she left her coat or-

"I just really like her but I don't think she feels the same. She's probably straight." 

-or she could continue listening to see who Regina was talking about. She didn't know that Regina was into girls. 

"The leather means nothing Kathryn. Tons of straight girls wear leather." 

Leather? Emma racked her brain for a girl she knew that wore leather. She couldn't think of anyone other than herself, so she pushed that thought away. 

"I know she's the child of my mortal enemy, but I can't help it! My heart just goes crazy whenever she's around. Trust me, I would not choose to be into that self-sacrificing idiot."

Mortal enemy? Emma thought her only mortal enemy was Snow. Maybe there was someone that she hated just as much? No, that's impossible. So then if her mortal enemy is Snow... Does that mean her mom has another kid that she doesn't know about?! 

"Yes, I love her. But trust me, Emma doesn't feel the sa-"

*CRASH*

Regina's eyes locked with Emma's when she looked towards the loud crash. 

"Emma?" Regina asked, looking at the fallen lamp behind her. 

"Uh." Emma couldn't find a single word to say. Regina loves her. Regina loves her. Regina loves h-

"So. How much of that conversation did you hear?" Regina asked. Her face a mask devoid of all emotions. If her heart was going to be broken, she wasn't going to let Emma see it. 

"Umm." Emma repeated, unable to move her eyes from Regina's own.

Regina sighed. "I didn't want you to find out like that." 

"So it's true?" Emma asks. The words finally coming out of her throat.

Regina looked down, suddenly embarrassed. "Yes." She said quietly. "Look, I know you don't feel the same way so let's just get over this awkward encounter. I get it. You're the Savior and I'm the Evil Queen. You're noble and have all of the good in the world in you and I tried to kill your parents, so I get how you wouldn't even chance a second glance at-"

Regina's words were cut off as Emma rushed forward and pushed her lips on Regina's. They stayed like that until Emma broke them apart and explained.

"I think I've loved you since the moment I saw you."


End file.
